


The Ways Life Can Go

by AngleJoyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lewff, Pregnancy, Self-Doubt, Slice of Life, The 'Lewff' Tag Belongs To Omoni, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Alphys and Undyne decide to deepen their relationship and start a family. Little do they know what life is going to throw at them.





	1. Beginning (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Restarting this story, hopefully good, this time.
> 
> I hope you like it, hahaue :3
> 
> This is the first and probably only smut chapter where there will be made a penis out of magic for sex, so if that isn't your thing you can skip this chapter. Import things will be discussed in the following chapters.
> 
> The rest of the story will just be plot, and probably normal smut now and then--

It'd been a year since the barrier was broken, now. Most of the population of the Underground had moved to the surface - except for a few monster families. They were still too afraid to mix in with the humans.

Undyne and Alphys had also moved to the surface, but together. They'd decided, after the beach date, that they were together, and that was that. 

Undyne started teaching at Toriel's school (gym teacher, of course), while Alphys worked in an actual lab with other scientists. 

And Undyne had been walking around with a thought for months, now.

* * *

"Alphy," Undyne said softly. Alphys was beside her, curled up around her girlfriend as they were cuddling and watching anime. It was Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, and they were at the fourth episode, which suddenly made Undyne think back of her question - confession, actually.

Alphys nodded, looking up at Undyne, smiling softly. "Yes, love?"

Undyne exhaled shakily, her heart racing faster. She'd been thinking for so long about this, now...

"I..." She swallowed hard, shaking her head. "No, never mind..."

Alphys frowned. Undyne rarely ever hesitated. "No, t-tell me, please..?"

Undyne shut her eye tightly, turning her head away. "Please don't hate me- and we don't have to if you don't want to! I just..."

"Go on," Alphys said softly, touching Undyne's pale cheek.

"I..want to have a child with you."

Alphys's eyes widened as she sat up, before they filled with tears. She silently gazed at Undyne, her expression unreadable, which made Undyne unsure. 

"O-only if you want it too, of course..!" she stammered out quickly, feeling her own eye well up with tears as it darted to Alphys. She felt her gut clench.

Of course Alphys wouldn't want to have children with her: they'd only been together for one year, now. And they weren't even married yet!

But then, in even faster than a blink, she found herself tackle-hugged to the bed by Alphys, who was kissing the breath out of her. Undyne gasped surprisedly against Alphys's lips, her eye rolling up before closing tight, practically losing any thought she had.

"W-wait, Alphy," Undyne breathed out, reluctantly pulling back from their kiss. "Alphy--?"

 _"Yes,"_ Alphys sobbed out softly before Undyne could even ask her question, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. Tears still fell from her eyes but she was anything but sad. "M-more than anything, Undyne, yes!"

At this, Undyne let out a soft sob, herself, her smile breaking into a grin. She reached up and cupped Alphys's cheeks, before pulling her face down to her own, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Alphys inhaled shakily, her heart pounding fast in her chest - something Undyne could feel against her own. Alphys paused for a moment, her hands shaking a little as they cupped Undyne's cheeks. She looked into Undyne's teary eye, biting her bottom lip, before hugging onto Undyne tightly. "I love you so much," she whispered, sniffling softly.

"I love you too," Undyne said softly with a smile, her eye tearing up more, and she hugged Alphys back tightly, her face burying her face in Alphys's shoulder. "Alphy..." Undyne then whispered.

The lizard opened her eyes at that, smiling more, before kissing the other deeply, pressing her body as close as possible to Undyne's - making Undyne groan.

She grabbed hold of Alphys more, before turning the two of them around, Alphys atop of Undyne as their kiss deepened - both the actions making Alphys let out a soft sound.

"Alphy, I..." Undyne gazed into Alphys's eyes, breathing softly.

"I w-want y-you to carry the child..." Alphys whispered softly.

Undyne's eye widened, before she swallowed softly, nodding once. Alphys chuckled, then threw off her shirt, making Undyne grin and do the same. They undressed in a haste (the TV was turned off, during this), and soon Undyne found herself pinned on their mattress again - something that made Undyne grin.

"Alphy, how do you want to do this?" Undyne wondered softly, her arms around Alphys's neck and her fingers laced together in a crown.

"Am I not supposed to ask you that question?" Alphys giggled, nuzzling Undyne's cheek with her own affectionately, and Undyne smiled softly at that.

"Yeah," she murmured. "You're right. I..." She bit her lip, looking up at Alphys. "Can you, uh..try that thing with me..? That thingy you read and told me about..?"

Oh. She meant-

Alphys went red at that, before she nodded, smiling shyly. "Al-alright..." She focused, trying to summon and gather her magic, before feeling it going to her groin. It took two attempts, and then, finally...

Undyne's eye widened and it lowered down to see a cock between Alphys's legs, formed with magic, and it was yellow like her skin, around 4 inches in its softened state. Alphys realized with shock that it felt so like a..part of her body. Like her own.

Magic was weird.

Alphys swallowed hard, looking down at it, and Undyne grinned at her, feeling her body go hot with a shiver.

"Alphy, that's so hot."

Alphys blinked at that, looking up at her. "B-but Undyne, why like this..? I m-mean, aren't you..uh..aren't you only interested in women..?"

Undyne tilted her head a little, then blinked, before bursting into laughs. "Well yes of course! But I'm not exclusionary! And, to be honest..." She suddenly blushed deeply. "I've never wondered how a, uh, penis would feel before but..I'm sure as fuck interested, now."

"Pun intended," Alphys chuckled softly (Undyne grinned at this), before angling her hips and lining her cock up to Undyne's entrance, blushing deeply.

The moment the tip touched Undyne's folds, they both made a soft sound, Undyne holding onto Alphys's arms tightly.

"Are you still sure?" Alphys then asked softly. "T-tell me if it hurts, o-okay..? Please..."

Undyne nodded, smiling and kissing Alphys's forehead softly. "I will."

Alphys hesitated, then slowly pushed in. Undyne's hands immediately went to her shoulders and held them firmly, a small sound leaving her as her head tilted back. Alphys waited for some time, letting Undyne get used to this new feeling inside of her, biting her bottom lip as she looked down at her girlfriend.

First she'd felt Undyne flinch a little, and she'd paused, but after a moment, Alphys felt Undyne relax underneath her, and saw her eye flutter close. She sighed softly, her arms still around Alphys's neck, and then opened her eye, looking up at Alphys with a nod.

Alphys swallowed softly, before starting to move her hips, slowly, but making sure her strokes were lingering in the best way she could. Undyne inhaled shakily at that, her fingers very lightly digging into Alphys's headspikes - something Alphys didn't wince at, but oddly enjoyed, feeling a wave of heat wash over her at once. Alphys tried, but couldn't stop herself from shifting her hips at that, a soft moan escaping her.

"F-fuck," Undyne gasped out, shifting her hips up to meet Alphys's next thrust - and this time they both moaned.

Soon, they'd set a pace together, Undyne meeting every of Alphys's thrusts with either a moan or a cry - usually of Alphys's name, which made Alphys blush every time.

Alphys suddenly groaned loudly, her face going to Undyne's shoulder and her tail curling around one of Undyne's legs tightly. She bit the inside of her cheek, trembling a little. She was close to coming, but she wanted Undyne to come, first...

She opened her eyes halfway, and looked up at Undyne, before capturing her lips with her own, her hands holding onto Undyne's and pinning them to the mattress, something Undyne's eye fluttered closed at, a soft growl escaping her. All of Alphys felt so good - the feel of her cock inside of herself, the feel of Alphys's weight atop of her, everything - and Undyne couldn't stop her body and mind from being taken over by the pleasure given her, her nails digging in the back of Alphys's hands. Sure, they had made love, before, but never this intense. Never like this, with magic, even.

"Alphy," Undyne suddenly gasped out in their kiss, and Alphys nodded, moving to kiss Undyne's neck - before letting her teeth sink in, and Undyne felt herself grow even closer at that.

 _"Oh my God..."_ Alphys heard Undyne whisper, before she let out another choked moan of Alphys's name, her hands gripping the sheets tightly and even slightly ripping them. She knew Alphys was eager to make Undyne come before Alphys herself came, and only focused on her pleasure, and Undyne tried to protest, to tell Alphys she wanted her to come as well, but all she got out was, _"Ah..!"_

Alphys chuckled breathlessly, before pulling her head back to look at Undyne's sweaty and red-flushed face. She had her eye squeezed shut, her teeth clenched, and every time Alphys shifted her hips she let out either a cry or a curse or a moan - something that delighted Alphys very much. She felt tears prickle her eyes but she blinked them away.

To have Undyne love her, and to know Undyne felt as much love for her as she felt for Undyne, and even wanted to grow a family with her...

She still felt as if she were dreaming all of this.

She wanted to make Undyne happy, and give her pleasure, as much as Undyne already gave her, every day, by loving her. And this was one of the ways she knew she could convey those feelings - with action.

"A- _Alphy..."_ Undyne suddenly let out a long drawn-out moan of Alphys's name, her arms going around her as she clung to her tightly. Then, her body went rigid, and Undyne was a mess beneath Alphys... Her fingers dug in Alphys's back - though not hard enough to break skin - and all Undyne could do was surrender to Alphys and the pleasure she gave.

"C-come for me..." Alphys suddenly whispered in Undyne's earfin, thrusting her hips faster and pressing her body closer to Undyne's, trying with everything she had to keep herself from coming right then and there. She saw Undyne's face redden even more and her eye squeeze shut, before Undyne hid her face in the crook of Alphys's neck - and came, crying out a babble of incoherent words and Alphys's name, her body jolting and shaking hard, her teeth sinking into Alphys's shoulder.

And it was all that that made Alphys come right after, shuddering with her whole body and crying out softly, her tail gripping even tighter onto Undyne's leg. The warmth of Alphys's magic filling her made Undyne utter a soft moan, her eye fluttering a little. Then, after some time, the magic of Alphys's cock dissolved, like it hadn't even been there.

When they both calmed, gasping quietly, Undyne suddenly collapsed against Alphys. Alphys caught her with surprise, before her eyes filled and she smiled softly: Undyne's expression was one of pure bliss and happiness, a few small tears falling down her face and a small, tired smile on her face. Alphys let out a soft sob, hugging her closely after lying down with her, one of her claws reaching up to tangle itself in Undyne's sweaty, sex-tangled hair, before stroking it slowly.

Undyne hummed softly, curling up around her and burying her face in Alphys's shoulder, sighing softly and contentedly - something that made Alphys smile only wider, her own tears falling free now as well.

She kissed Undyne's forehead softly, before closing her own eyes. "I love you," she whispered after some time. "So, so much..."

Silence. Undyne had probably already fallen asleep.

But then she heard Undyne whisper in return after some time, "And I love you even more, Alphy..." And she felt Undyne relax even more against her. Alphys chuckled tearfully, before hugging Undyne closely to herself, sniffling once. She heard Undyne sniffle as well, her arms wrapping weakly around Alphys's waist and her head on Alphys's chest between her breasts, over her heart.

They both fell asleep, holding each other closely through the entire night.


	2. Worry

The next day Undyne slept long into afternoon, and deep, too.

It kind of worried Alphys, but then she remembered what they'd done (blushing every time), and her worry faded a little.

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Undyne wondered, taking another sip of her milkshake and with that finishing it (when Undyne had woken up, Alphys had treated her on Grillby's). She put the empty cup in the paper bag along with the rest of the empty boxes and cups, before tossing it in the trashcan in the corner of their room.

Alphys blushed slightly, looking at her. "W-well... We won't know for another two weeks, Undyne," she admitted softly.

Undyne suddenly grinned, wrapping her arms around Alphys's neck before pulling her atop of herself, making Alphys blush scarlet. "It can't do any harm to try again, right? I mean, just to make sure..."

Which made Alphys laugh softly - before moving closer to press her body to Undyne's and kiss her deeply.

* * *

The following weeks, Undyne felt fine, she thought. No real pregnancy symptoms, which..actually disappointed her. She just really wanted this to work out, and to build a family with Alphys.

"Let's just wait a little more," Alphys had said when Undyne brought it up. "If nothing happens, we can always try again."

Undyne frowned at this, which made Alphys blink. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Undyne lied. "I'm just thinking."

Alphys put a hand to Undyne's knee gently, making Undyne look at her. "Hm?"

"Talk to me," Alphys said softly - and those words made Undyne's eye fill. Alphys knew her so well...

"I just..want this to work, Alphy," she admitted, looking back down at the ground. "I've wanted this for months now..."

"Hey," Alphys said, cupping one of Undyne's cheeks to turn her head a little and making Undyne look at her. "Undyne, we _will_ make this work, okay?"

Undyne bit her lip, then nodded, before hugging her girlfriend tightly, something Alphys returned gently.

* * *

They tried a few more times, and at first Undyne thought it hadn't worked, again. They did it right every time, they'd used different methods, so it had to be Undyne's fault. Something wasn't right, and she had to be at fault. Because Alphys did everything the way it had to be done.

And the thought of it hurt. She knew Alphys wanted Undyne to carry the child, so she thought Alphys absolutely not wanted to carry a child. And if it didn't work with Undyne, then..there would be no child. Alphys didn't want to, and Undyne was just fucked up.

But she was wrong.

* * *

"No."

"But, Alphy--,"

"No, Undyne."

"I'm fine! I swear!"

"You're _not_ going."

Undyne stared at Alphys, defeated, her shoulders and earfins drooped. "Why?"

"Maybe because not even three hours ago I caught you throwing up in the toilet and then pass out?"

Undyne bit her lip, looking down. She'd showered, brushed her teeth, but still felt gross and sick. "Right." She looked back at her girlfriend. "But I'm fine, _now_."

"No, we're not  risking it, Undyne," Alphys finished. Undyne frowned, lowering her head, and Alphys reached forward and took gentle hold of Undyne's chin, leading it back up a little so she could look Undyne in the eye. "Plus, you deserve a break. You've been pushing yourself way over your limit lately. The muscle pain, your weight loss and constant tiredness only proves that right."

Undyne sighed softly, her eye going soft and her smile returning, her hand taking hold of Alphys's and holding it onto her own cheek gently. "You're too good for me..."

Alphys's face turned red. "E-er! I'm-- N-n-not r-really, I j-just--,"

Undyne shut her up with a kiss to her lips, and Alphys practically melted, her eyes closing and her arms going around Undyne's neck. Then she pulled back slowly, and reluctantly. "I-I'll call you in sick, okay?" she said softly. "You take your free day for granted and rest and let yourself heal a bit. Alright?"

Undyne nodded, smiling, her eye filling with tears. "Thank you."


	3. Surprise

When Alphys got home and called out a greeting she got no response. She'd been worrying about Undyne all day, especially since she didn't answer the messages, but she probably had been sleeping all day.

Alphys walked to their bedroom and peeked inside, then blinked. "Undyne?" she called again, stepping out of the empty bedroom. She looked in the living room, and found that empty, too. Her worry grew even more and she went to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Are you in h-here?" 

She opened the door, then her eyes widened. "Undyne!" She ran to Undyne's side, who was unconscious again on the bathroom floor. "Oh no, oh no, I shouldn't have let you alone, this-this is all my fault..." She touched Undyne's pale cheek, tapping it lightly. "Un-Undyne?" 

"Mm..." Undyne hummed softly, her eyelid fluttering a little. A small, dopey smile drew on her face and she nuzzled Alphy's hand gently with her cheek. "Welcome home, cutie..." she murmured. 

"What-what happened?" Alphys asked quickly, her eyes teary by now.

"Hm?" Undyne hummed, blinking slowly. She looked around, then blushed slightly. "Uhm. I..fell asleep."

"You _passed out._ "

Undyne blushed more, sitting up and scratching her cheek embarrassedly. "Right. Sorry. Uh... But, at least I didn't throw up any more, today." She smiled sheepishly.

"L-lie down on our bed, I'm going to-to examine you."

Undyne sighed, getting up slowly before going go their bedroom and lying down onto bed. Alphys walked in after her, then stood next to her. Her claws began sparking with some sort of yellow magic. She placed one of her hands on Undyne's temple, furrowing her brows. She lowered her hand, down to Undyne's chest, between her breasts and over her heart, but again she found nothing.

By now Undyne had closed her eye, quite enjoying the feel of Alphys's cool hands on her warm body.

But when Alphys's hand placed onto Undyne's stomach, her eyes flared wider, and she froze, and her silence made Undyne look up - then blink.

"Alphy, sweetie... What is it..?" she asked softly.

A smile broke free on Alphys's face and tears came into her eyes. "Un-Undyne," she stammered, her eyes going up to meet Undyne's concerned eye. "Love... You-you... You a-are pregnant..."

This made Undyne's eye widen too in surprise, her breath catching. "You gotta be kidding me," was the first thing she said. Alphys let out a tearful chuckle, shaking her head, and finally Undyne smiled and broke into tears, sitting up, before hugging Alphys tightly, forgetting all about her pain and tiredness. "Oh my God! _Alphy...!"_

Alphys nodded, sobbing softly and hugging Undyne back tight, and for a long time they just weeped and hugged onto each other tight.

When they pulled back, Undyne cupped Alphys's cheeks and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, something Alphys made a soft sound to, her eyes halfway open, before they fluttered closed and she held onto Undyne's hands on her own cheeks, returning the kiss with increasing fervour.

Undyne pulled Alphys closer and into her lap, not breaking the kiss, and they didn't leave the bed for a long time.

And all this was just the beginning.


	4. Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, not that much happens in this chapter but it still felt needed?
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I might change or add some things tomorrow, maybe not. Keep an eye out! I'll add an "updated" in this author note!

When the big news was revealed, everyone of course came to visit - even Mettaton, though a month later because he had just started a tour. By then, Toriel, Frisk, Asgore, sans (who kept making fish and lizard puns) and Papyrus had come by (they'd come by as soon as they could to congratulate Alphys and Undyne).

The knock on the door startled Alphys, as she had been watching a movie with Undyne. But Undyne didn't even look up, too caught up in the movie she and her girlfriend had been watching. She only snapped out of it when Alphys paused the movie.

Alphys got to her feet and walked to the door and opened it. Then, before she could blink, she was taken in a tight hug, and she relaxed as she registered who was hugging her, and hugged back tight. 

"Hey, M-Mettaton," she said softly, a smile playing on her lips. 

"Hello Alphysy," Mettaton replied, smiling, too. After a few moments, Alphys pulled back from the hug to let Mettaton in (they'd been standing on the doorstep), and Mettaton did, sighing softly and looking at Undyne, his smile soft. "Hello, Undyne."

A grin spread across Undyne's face. "Hey toaster. How've you been?"

"Do not call me a toaster," he simply said, before joining her on the couch. Alphys climbed onto the couch on Undyne's other side, snuggling close, and Undyne put an arm around her. "I've been quite alright. How are you? How is pregnancy on you?" he wondered, and Undyne's smile softened. 

"Morning sickness sucks," she started. "But..knowing that a child - a child _of me and Alphy_ \- is growing inside of me is..awesome," she breathed out the last word softly, her eye sparking a little. She didn't notice it herself, but her free hand had come up and settled on her stomach lightly. Alphys's eyes filled with tears at that, but she blinked them away, and placed her hand over Undyne's. Undyne smiled at her girlfriend, intertwining their fingers, making Alphys's stomach fill with butterflies.

Mettaton watched this, his shown eye going soft and a smile playing upon his lipglossed lips. He and Alphys locked eyes, a surprised and wondering glint in Mettaton's, and something suddenly clicked in Alphys's head, making her eyes go a bit sad, before she looked away.

* * *

"Alphys?"

Alphys jumped a bit, turning around to see Mettaton standing there in the doorway. Alphys had gotten up to get Undyne and her drinks and hadn't expected Mettaton to follow her.

"Yes?" she wondered as she put two cups on the counter; one mug and one cup, for tea and for soda. 

"Can we talk about it?"

Alphys chewed on her bottom lip, her shoulders raising up to her neck and her back staying to Mettaton. "Ab-about what?" 

"You know 'what'. What happened? What changed your mind? Tell me, please." Mettaton put his gloved hands on his shapely hips, his eye narrowed slightly.

Alphys sighed, grabbing the tray and turning to walk past Mettaton. But mettaton stepped in front of her abruptly, surprising Alphys into, "Eep! Metta!!" and almost dropping the tray. She glared at him, putting the tray on the counter, and he glared back, unaffected.  

"What's going on?" Undyne asked from the couch. "Is everything okay?"

"N--,"

"--Yes!" Mettaton said, and Alphys huffed, her cheeks a bit red and her tail swaying gently behind her, out of her anger.

"What do you want from me, Mettaton?" Alphys crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at the robot.

"You told me that you never ever wanted to have kids. Several times," Mettaton started. "I just want to know what changed your mind?"

"Just..nothing," Alphys lied, her gaze lowering to her feet. When Mettaton stayed silent she looked at him, seeing that he had one eyebrow quirked up. She sighed, defeated, her shoulders drooping.

"Please don't get upset or leave me," she suddenly murmured, her eyes darkening a little. Mettaton nodded, and Alphys frowned, looking away. "W-well... Six years ago, after our talk with Asgore. When... When I brought the topic 'kids' up after that, you said you were confused  by people who want to have children, you said you find them stupid. Back then, you were my only friend, and I was scared to lose you - I still was-- am - s-so I lied... I've... I've-I've always wanted to have children. I just..didn't want you to leave, especially not because of something stupid like this..."

"..." Mettaton was silent for a moment, looking down. "You lied, just because of something I said?"

"Because I'm scared to lose you, a-and I still am," Alphys corrected quietly, her head lowered in her shame. It was such a stupid thing to lie over...

Mettaton frowned, putting his hands on her shoulders gently. "Darling, look at me."

Alphys flinched, but did, her eyes wavering slightly. Mettaton smiled softly. "I'm not going anywhere, unless it's for a tour. But I'll never leave you. Especially not  for something this silly. Of course I'm happy for you and Undyne. With what I said back then, I said that because I, myself, don't want children." 

Alphys looked up at him, her eyes teary. "R-really?"

Mettaton nodded. "I was just thinking, because back then you said you didn't want to have children, that Undyne might have forced you into it." Alphys opened her mouth to say something but Mettaton silenced her by putting a finger to her lips, making her blush and shut up. "I know what you wanted to say, and I agree that Undyne would never do such a thing. But sometimes, in the heat of the moment, under any kind of pressure, you make choices you later on regret."

Alphys nodded silently. That was very true.

"But," he started softly. "This? What you have with Undyne? I know, by seeing how you look at her, how you treat her- I just know that you want it too, with all of your soul. And I'm sorry for worrying you like this."

"I... Th-thank you..." Alphys stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He knelt down and hugged back.

* * *

After that, the three of them caught up, and ended up watching a movie. Somewhere near the end Mettaton got a call and had to leave, saying he had something important to do. After good-bye hugs (yes, even with Undyne), he left, and Alphys and Undyne remained seated on the couch, cuddling closely. Undyne was dozing off and kept snapping awake, before returning to her light doze, until Alphys nudged her awake gently.

"Hey, l-let's go to bed?" she murmured. Undyne looked up at her, silently. Her sharp fangs were poking in her bottom lip as she chewed on it slightly, her eye flicking between Alphys's.

"Alphy?" Undyne murmured. Alphys nodded, then jumped a little when she felt Undyne's hands settle on her cheeks; she'd been in a small haze, her eyes still focused on Undyne's eye and face, that she hadn't noticed Undyne moving her hands at all.

"U-uh, yes? S-sorry, I--,"

"Nerd, chill," Undyne murmured softly. She nuzzled her cheek to Alphys's. "I just wanted to say I love you." She moved her arms to instead circle them around Alphys's neck lightly, nestling her face in the crook of Alphys's neck with a contented sigh.

The lizard smiled, her arms wrapping with more gentleness and care around her girlfriend than usual. "I love you too, Undyne," she replied. Her face buried on the top of Undyne's head in her hair, and she muffled quietly, "So, so much..."

She felt Undyne squeeze her gently. "Me too with you. You have no idea, my love."

"Un-Undyne? C-can-- uhm, I m-mean, uh..."

Undyne tilted her head up before kissing Alphys's lips softly, briefly. "What is it?"

Alphys's face suddenly reddened. "T..that, uhm... Well, _t-that_..."

"What, you wanted to ask me if it's okay to kiss me?" When Alphys reddened more, Undyne had her answer, and she laughed softly, cupping Alphys's cheeks and shaking her head lightly. "You dork. We're girlfriends, we're gonna have a baby together-- of course you can kiss me whenever you want!"

"S-sorry! I'm j-just... You looked so comfy, I-I-I didn't want to be selfish or bother you..." Alphys murmured softly, trailing off near the end.

Undyne chuckled. "You could never bother me with a kiss or anything from you." She grinned widely when she saw Alphys's face redden even more.

"O-oh really now?" Her tail was wagging gently, something that made Undyne smile wider. 

"Yes, really. Try me," Undyne purred, one of her eyebrows raised up.

Alphys giggled softly and cupped Undyne's cheeks lightly, then did just so and closed the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter(s)?
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	5. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's right. Two chapters in one week.

_"You are a horrible person, doctor! No, even_ worse _! If there was a word that could describe how bad of a person you are, you'd be even worse than_ that _!!"_

_Slap._

_Then, footsteps, going away from her._

_Alphys sunk to her knees, tiny sobs leaving her._

_She agreed. She agreed to everything._

_Because it was true. It was_ so true.

* * *

"Alphy..?" Was what Alphys woke up to. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Her vision was really blurry.

Undyne was kneeled next to her, face above Alphys's, and then Undyne added a hand gently to Alphys's cheek - Alphys's wet cheek. She had been crying?

Alphys's face crumpled up, and she jerked away from Undyne, instead curling up into a small ball on her side, her back to Undyne. She knew she didn't deserve Undyne, her comfort, or any comfort at all...

Undyne put a hand to Alphys's back gently, but it made Alphys sob. Yet she didn't pull away, instead she moved closer and lied down on her side behind Alphys, before hugging all of Alphys closely to herself and kissing the back of Alphys's bare neck. "Take your time," she said softly, closing her eyes.

* * *

When Alphys finally calmed down, only sniffling, still, she let out a shaky breath, opening her eyes slightly and staring at the wall.

"I..I think we made a mistake."

She felt Undyne stiffen behind her. "You mean..with the baby?"

Alphys nodded silently, closing her eyes again. She couldn't imagine how hurt Undyne looked right now.

"Why, Alphy?" Undyne said quietly. Her voice was trembling a little. Alphys could hear how hard Undyne was trying not to cry.

"Undyne, it's not your fault," she then added. Her claws, placed on her own arms, started digging into them. "Un-Undyne, he-he or she - or they - would get b-bullied.. _so much_ , if other classmates find out that I'm their mother, too..." She shut her eyes tightly, claws digging in harder. Her breath hitched. "A-a-and I'm n-not good enough to be a m-mother... I'd m-make a-a-a...a h- _horrible_ one... Just as h-horrible as I am a p-person..." she stammered out, recalling the words from her dream.

"..is this what your dream was about?" Undyne wondered quietly. When Alphys nodded, Undyne sighed, pulling Alphys closer.

 "You, my love, will make a great mother," she began, nuzzling Alphys's cheek with her own gently. Alphys sniffled, shaking her head, but Undyne continued. "Yes you will. You have so much love to give to them, I can already see it. You already love them, and you don't even know how they look like!" She felt and heard Alphys sigh, then - to her delight - she felt Alphys's tail wrap around her shin. "Plus, you're not your mother. And the thing with the Amalgamates?"

Alphys flinched, sensitive to both of the topics. "Undyne..."

"Alphy, you're working on a cure for them. You're closer than you've ever been to succeeding! And all the families forgave you. So do the Amalgamates. They're grateful, even, sweetie... The only one who has yet to forgive you, is you, yourself."

Alphys choked up, and Undyne let go of her, just as Alphys turned around to cling to Undyne tightly, hiding her face in her girlfriend's shoulder as she cried. Undyne held the other monster close and comforted her as best as she could, biting her lip. 

"O-o-one d-didn't f-forgive me at f-first," Alphys stammered out through her tears, her eyes opening slightly and focusing on the wall. "M-memory Heads'..relative." She trembled, as if she'd caught a cold, and curled up in a smaller ball - though against Undyne, still. "She-she-she slapped me and-and didn't talk to me f-f-for a long while, then ap-apologized..." She chuckled tearfully, mixed with a hiccup. "We-we took turns apologizing t-to the other."

Undyne smiled faintly, her fingertips caressing Alphys's headspikes. "But in the end she forgave you, too." Undyne cuddled her closer, enjoying the feel of Alphys's skin pressed to hers. "Alphy, everything will be okay. I promise."

"D-don't make promises you can't keep," Alphys replied, frowning and looking at Undyne - who smiled softly.

"I already promised and I always keep my promises," she said, kissing Alphys's forehead. "It _will_ be okay."

Alphys sighed shakily, closing her eyes. "..okay. I b-believe you," she said softly, meaning it. 

"So..you want to keep it? I don't want to pressure or force you into anything, especially not with a big decision as this."

Alphys nodded, her face buried in Undyne's chest, now, between her breasts (they really were the best pillows ever). "Yes," she replied, tickling Undyne with that and making her laugh softly. Alphys smiled, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry for this, Undyne..."

"It's okay, now." Undyne pressed a kiss to Alphys's forehead. "We're okay."

Alphys nodded, her eyes getting tears in them again. "Thank you..."

Undyne's face softened, as did her voice. "Always, my love." 


	6. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to @Omoni, she helped me out with this chapter (though she actually almost always helps me ^w^)!! <3

"Alright punks, you're done for today,"  Undyne called, leaning her back against the wall and looking at the students, her arms crossed over her abdomen. She smiled, though weak and forced. "You can go home now. See you next week." Luckily it was the last class of the day, so she could just go home with Alphys after this.

After the students went to the dressing rooms, some of them saying good bye to their teacher, Undyne exhaled, deeply. She put a hand to her forehead and felt it practically glowing with heat. She swallowed, her throat feeling tight and dry all of a sudden. She walked out of the gym, closing the doors behind her, and went to the teacher's bathroom, coming across a few other teachers on the way there.

When she got there, she took off her eyepatch and splashed some water in her face at the sink, sighing softly at the relieving feeling. Her head was _pounding_ , and her chest suddenly started burning. She growled, leaning against the counter of the sink.

She'd be fine. If she just ate and drank something, everything would be just fine...

She passed out.

* * *

"Undyne, dear?" Was what Undyne woke up to. She struggled for a moment, then managed to open her eye a little. It fell upon Toriel, making Undyne even more confused. 

She slowly sat up, Toriel keeping a paw to Undyne's back just in case. Her head was stinging and pounding, still.

"What happened?" She wondered, looking around. She was in the nursing room? Why?

"Mr. Rowan, our janitor, found you in the teacher's bathroom, unconscious. When you fainted, you hit your head to the sink, and you had a gash in it. But luckily it wasn't bad." She smiled softly, though her eyes had a twinge of worry in them.

Undyne frowned and reached up, feeling bandages around her head, and she sighed, her shoulders sagging. Then her earfins perked up and she looked at Toriel. "Does Alphy know?"

Toriel nodded. "As I took care of you I sent Rowan to tell her. She should be here any minute now--,"

The door opened to Alphys, and before Undyne knew it Alphys was standing in front of her, touching Undyne's cheek and forehead lightly, her eyes darting over Undyne's face. "I heard what happened, a-are you okay?" She looked at Toriel. "I-is she?"

 Toriel nodded. "She is, so there is no need to worry."

"How much blood did she lose?" Alphys wondered, moving closer to Undyne.

"Not too much to worry about, I suppose. I don't know, Rowan hasn't told me, yet. The gash didn't look too deep though," she said, then she blinked. "Why?"

Alphys brought her hand to Undyne's abdomen, and it sparked with magic. Undyne tensed, and Toriel fell silent. Of course blood loss could cause problems..

Alphys sighed, relieved, and removed her hand.

Monsters had bodies made up of at least 85% magic. (Alphys once calculated it and found it to be exactly 87%.). When pregnant, in the dam's body, there will form a small spark of magic. The beginning of the baby's soul. The older it gets, the stronger the spark (slowly strengthening into a soul) will become and the more of the baby's body will be formed. Of course it's protected by the amniotic fluid. But it's still very, very fragile the entire pregnancy, since it's still a baby soul. One bump, or fall, or wrong move could seriously injure the spark, or even make it go out.

"It's okay," Alphys murmured.

Undyne sighed, relieved, too, and nodded, one of her hands moving to her stomach. 

Toriel put a hand to Alphys's shoulder and got up from her seat, and asked Alphys to follow her to the hallway, so Alphys did - after hugging Undyne lightly.

"What's the matter?" Alphys wondered, closing the door behind her gently. 

"Undyne is in her eighth week now, right?" The goat wondered. Alphys nodded, furrowing her brows.

"Yes. Why?" She looked up at Toriel, fumbling with the hem of her jacket.

The headmistress chewed on her bottom lip. "Things have been going like this for the past two weeks, now, though the fainting is new. I've had some students come to me and ask what's the matter with their gym teacher. Being at work is a risk for Undyne, and it worries the children. Maybe she should stay home..?"

Alphys frowned. "You-you know how Undyne thinks of that. I don't think she'd agree..."

Toriel sighed, glancing away. "If she hurts herself again like this, I'm sending her home until two weeks after the birth, at _least_." 

Alphys nodded in agreement. "Do-do you want me to tell her?" 

"Yes, please do." She opened the door for Alphys, and said, "I'm going to talk to Mr. Rowan and help him clean up."

Alphys nodded at her, then smiled faintly. "Thank you-- for taking care of Undyne."

On which Toriel replied with a soft smile, "Always, my dear. And you, too."

They exchanged a hug, then split ways, Alphys walking inside the nurses office again and seeing Undyne sitting with her legs crossed and looking at her stitches on her forehead with her phone's camera. She had taken off the bandages already. Sigh... She was so stubborn, sometimes.

"H-hey," Alphys said, taking seat next to Undyne, who put away her phone and smiled.

"Hey. What did you two talk about?" 

Alphys told her, and immediately Undyne's expression changed from one of happiness from seeing Alphys again to..disappointment. Her earfins dropped. "I'm worrying the students?"

Alphys nodded, hands still folded in her lap. "How did you even lose consciousness?" she wondered softly.

Undyne hesitated. "I..." She sighed. "I haven't eaten yet today. Everything that I eat comes back out right away. And the puking makes me feel so gross and upsets my stomach so..I figured it'd be better to just not eat."

Alphys's face fell and she shook her head. "You should still eat, but maybe you are eating the wrong things."

"What do you mean?" Undyne wondered.

"Does drinking upset your stomach?" she wondered. Undyne shook her head. "What about eating fruit?"

"No, not that, either. Just bread. Where are you going with this?" Undyne asked curiously.

"M-maybe I can, like, make you smoothies? So you still, kind of, eat at least something?"

Undyne shook her head. "You know I don't like--,"

"I'd w-warm them up for you," Alphys added, and Undyne blushed. Alphy knew her so well by now...

"Isn't that too much of a burden on you?" Undyne wondered.

Alphys shook her head, her smile soft. "Of course not. It's my pleasure!" 

"Okay," Undyne sighed, her eye softening. "Thank you."

"Let's look for Toriel first a-and then go home?" Alphys then suggested, and Undyne nodded.

"Yes please," she replied. All she wanted to do was cuddle up with Alphys on the couch and watch stupid, sappy movies.

To her joy, they did just that when they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please leave a comment saying if you liked it or not, or even criticism or anything. I live for comments, they motivate me to write more uwu


	7. Reassure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having trouble writing lately. I'll try to start writing more, but I can't promise anything. Sorry if this chapter is poorly written.

"Undyne?" Alphys wondered softly, shaking Undyne's shoulder lightly.

"Mm," Undyne hummed, turning her face away from Alphys and instead burying it in the pillow beneath her. A frown came to Alphys's face.

"It's afternoon, and you have been sleeping all day. Shouldnt you come out? And-and maybe eat something?"

Since Undyne had gotten even sicker, Toriel had told her to not come to work any more until at least a month after she had given birth. With a lot of protest, Undyne agreed. Alphys still needed to go to school to work, though. And Undyne had been sleeping when she left that morning. When she came home that afternoon, Undyne was still asleep.

The mere thought of food made bile make its way up Undyne's throat. Or maybe that was just morning sickness. Or both. "No, I'm not hungry," she admitted honestly.

"Please?" Alphys sounded really worried. It upset Undyne's so much to know she made Alphys worry this much.

With a deep sigh, she moved to sit up slowly,  then faster than Alphys had seen her do anything, Undyne grabbed the small bucket next to their bed, before she threw up in it, her earfins dropped all the way. "I fucking hate this..." she groaned after she was done.

Alphys hesitated, then moved closer and rubbed Undyne's back gently, something that comfort Undyne a great deal, her body relaxing slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Undyne wondered, wiping her mouth and putting away the bucket. She made a face, feeling all gross, now.

"I j-just..am. It must suck, going through this."

Undyne shrugged. "It'll be worth it'," she admitted softly, and Alphys pulled her closer. Undyne immediately melted into her embrace and closed her eye, a small smile on her face. "Alphy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said out of nowhere.

Alphys stiffened all over, looking down at her girlfriend. "W-what? I-- n-no, d-don't say that..."

"You told me to always be honest with you and tell you whatever comes to my mind, right? Then don't tell me off now."

Alphys's eyes filled and she looked away, hoping so dearly that Undyne wouldn't notice. She did, but smiled softly, her hand squeezing Alphys's which was on her leg. "Wanna take a shower together?"

It took a few seconds for Alphys to calm down, before she nodded, swallowing hard. "Y-yes please."

* * *

Undyne was..self-conscious. About her body.

She didn't pay much attention to her body when she showered on her own, but now she was with Alphys, and her breasts - now swollen - and her thighs, had _stretch marks_. They were big, and long, and really visibly red, and Undyne didn't know why but it felt like she was about to cry because of her body, a rare wave of self-consciousness and disgust for herself washed over her.

Alphys was already naked and adjusting the shower's temperature, when Undyne undressed herself from the last piece of clothing - her boxers.

She looked in the mirror and actually covered her chest, looked at herself, and frowned, something she had never done before in front of Alphys. It made Alphys look at her, before she frowned, too, taking Undyne's hands in her own and lowering them along with Undyne's arms.

"Don't," she simply said, and she hugged Undyne closely before she could cover herself again. "You're beautiful."

Undyne opened her mouth to protest, to tell Alphys that she knew how Undyne felt about being called that, but before she could, Alphys continued. "Undyne, what do you always say about my stretch marks?"

"..." Undyne bit her trembling lip, her eye filling with tears. She buried her face on the top of Alphys's head. Then she started crying, just like that.

Alphys's face fell and she rubbed Undyne's shaking back gently. Was this a moodswing, or did Undyne really just cry because of what Alphys said?

"I'm-I'm sorry," Undyne choked out, clinging tighter onto Alphys. It actually hurt Alphys a little, but she didn't say anything. 

"Did you think I would find you any less beautiful? Or that I would love you less?" Alphys questioned softly. When Undyne stayed silent, Alphys had her answer, and she frowned. "Undyne, you know this is part of pregnancy. And even if you would have had stretch marks if you weren't pregnant, I wouldn't love you any less. Ever." She tried to pull back slightly, but Undyne moved closer and held her in place, her body shaking harder now. She didn't want Alphys to see her crying, not over something like this.

"Undyne, l-let me look at you?" Alphys asked softly. 

Undyne choked up more, then let go of Alphys, but turned her head away, her face streaked with those shameful and now also touched tears.

Alphys cupped Undyne's cheeks and made Undyne look at her, before she kissed her where her nose would be. "You are beautiful. And I love you, so much."

Undyne nodded slightly, knowing Alphys wouldn't lie to her, especially not about something like this. She hugged her closely and hid her face in the crook of Alphys's neck, and felt Alphys hug her in return.

* * *

After they showered, Undyne brushed her teeth, and Alphys made them both dinner, something light that wouldn't make Undyne even more nauseous.

They watched a movie after dinner and then around 12 in the night, they both headed for bed.

When they were lying in bed together, cuddling closely, Alphys had her eyes closed and was almost asleep, when she felt Undyne suddenly hold Alphys closer to herself, Undyne's face nuzzling into Alphys's neck. 

"Undyne? Are you okay?" Alphys questioned softly.

Undyne just nodded, closing her eyes. "More than okay. I love you."

Alphys felt herself smile and her stomach flood with butterflies, like always when Undyne told her she loved her. "And I love you, Undyne."

Undyne hummed softly when she felt Alphys reach up and gently comb her claws through Undyne's soft hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed. 

When Alphys heard a soft snore come from Undyne, she herself relaxed too, and closed her eyes, then following Undyne into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter (fic updates, as well as drawings and a lot non-related stuff: https://twitter.com/joyce_angle
> 
> Tumblr (fic updates, as well as drawings and a few occasional non-related reblogs: AngleJoyce.Tumblr.Com


End file.
